


Going To Bed With...Leonardo

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Going To Bed With... [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Afterglow, Bad Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood, Blow Jobs, Collar, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Turtlecest, safe word, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: A look into the sex life of Leonardo and his brothers. What goes on behind closed doors is right here in this fan fiction.





	1. Blindfold

**Blindfold **

_               with Donatello  _

 

Whenever Leo has something that he wanted to try out in the bedroom, he would always go to Donatello first, his brother would nearly always say yes to him, a fact that thrilled Leo as well as made him feel guilty and as though he was taking advantage of his brother, despite all the times that Donatello said that this was not the case. Donnie loved doing things for his brother, sexual fantasies fell under that list of things. 

Donatello had finished up for the evening much earlier than usual and met Leo in his room, anxious to find out what it was that Leo wanted to try out. Leo’s bed was clean and tidy apart from the assortment of items laying on top of it. 

“Where did you get all of these?” Donnie asked, picking up a long strip of black fabric which was very soft to the touch. 

“There are many shops in New York selling these sort of items, if you know where to look.” Leo confessed, not looking at all embarrassed as Donnie would think he might. 

“I don’t think I could ever imagine you going into a sex shop.” Donnie laughed and his brother smiled back at him, before his eyes dropped down to what was in Donnie’s hands. Donnie followed his line of sight and blushed. “Would you like to use this on me?”

“Yes.” Leo said, his voice deeper than usual. The turtle leader made quick work of placing the rest of the items away in a chest under his bed before walking over to his taller brother. 

“Take off your mask.” Leo said, the tone of his voice causing Donnie to react straight away, pulling the purple fabric from his face with one hand and letting it fall to the floor. 

“Put on the blindfold.” Leo ordered and once again Donnie did as his brother said, making sure that the blindfold was on tight enough that it wouldn’t fall off during whatever Leo had planned for the evening, but not too tight that it would cause him any pain or discomfort.

“O-okay, what do you want me to do now?” Donnie stuttered, feeling very vulnerable now that his sight was gone.

“Let me guide you to the bed.” Leo said, his voice having dropped to a low hum, making a tingle run up the genius’ spine.  

“Okay.” Donnie replied as one of Leo’s hands touched his shell, pressing against it slightly to get Donnie to move forward. Leo stopped him just before the bed and Donnie waited for his next instruction. 

“Kneel on the bed.” Leo ordered and Donnie felt his way onto the bed and onto his hands and knees, exposing himself for Leo’s pleasure. Leo rested his hands on Donnie’s backside, running his hands over the supple flesh before roaming down to his thighs and back up again, playing with his tail and around his entrance. 

Every single one of Donnie’s nerve endings were singing, having one sense robbed from him certainly did heighten his others and Leo knew that and seemed intent on driving Donnie right to the edge, just by touching his body in slow, sensual motions...and it was working. 

“Leo…” Donnie moaned, just before the bed dipped behind him and something warm and wet touched his backside. He churred as soon as he realised that it was his brother’s erection. 

“You look so good like this Donnie.” Leo churred and Donnie responded with his own higher pitched churr. 

A loud smack sounded around the room as Leo hit Donnie’s backside, before pulling on the tails of the blindfold, bringing his brothers head up by his own. 

“I’m going to fuck you now.”

“Oh Leo, yes, please.” Donnie panted as Leo spanked him again.

Leo’s fingers against his entrance came as a surprise but he welcomed them, prepping him well for the thick organ he was about to receive, the thought causing him to churr non stop, something that made Leo chuckle. Leo always made sure that his prep work was thoroughly unless it had been agreed upon beforehand that they wanted things a bit rough. Donnie was a turtle who nearly always wanted things rough. 

Leo pressed into his brother slowly before thrusting his entire erection into his brother, pulling back out quickly and setting a fast pace as his hands roamed his brothers body as did his mouth, trying to bring as much pleasure to his brother as he could, before taking his own. 

Donnie felt like he was on fire, every touch, every kiss, every bite bringing him closer to the edge. He was panting, churring and moaning with every breath and finally, when he couldn’t take it anymore, he came, with a cry of Leo’s name on his lips. 

Now that Donnie had come, Leo raced towards his climax, rutting into his brother and it didn’t take long before he released inside him with a low churr and a moan. 

Pulling out of his brother, he fell to his side, trying to catch his breath. It took a few minutes for Leo to realise that Don had not taken the blindfold off, so he reached round the back of his brother’s head to undo the knot and take the fabric off of his brother’s eyes to see that they were closed. 

“Donnie?”

“Mm?”

“Are you okay?” Leo asked with a small smile at how relaxed and sated his brother looked. 

“I’m great.” Donnie sighed and turned his head towards his brother. “You don’t have to ask me that every time.”

“I know, I just wanted to make sure you enjoyed yourself.”

“You have to ask that?” Donnie smiled and buried his face into his brother’s neck.

“I do.” Leo said as he allowed himself to relax, knowing that his brother was happy and comfortable with what they had done. 


	2. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo discovers a kink that both he and Raph enjoy.

**Blood**

_          with Raphael  _

 

Sometimes sex with Raphael was rough, sometimes it was dangerous and sometimes it was both. Of course, Raphael wasn’t the only reason their sex was rough and dangerous, Leo brought a lot of that into the bedroom as well, he may have been the one who started their sexual romps off in that direction.

Leo was the first one to bite in the bedroom, the first to leave a mark that remained for days and the first one of them to draw blood. It had been an accident, a bite that was slightly too hard and Leo had pulled back as soon as the metallic taste filled his mouth and checked the bleeding mark on his brother’s inner thigh. Raph didn’t care, he told Leo to bite him harder, leave a mark, draw more blood. 

Happy with his partners consent, Leo continued, living out a fantasy he wasn’t sure he had before tonight, but enjoying the moment, marking his mate, drawing his blood and his partner getting a thrill out of it, he was almost sure that he could have gotten Raph off just by doing what he was but Leo wanted nothing more to be inside of his brother. 

The following morning, by the time Leo woke, Raphael was gone and during the day everytime that Raph looked at Leo he would blush and when their eyes met, he would look away. Leo was confused, Raph had seem to thoroughly enjoy what they had done last night but now Leo was thinking that he had crossed some sort of line. Of course, Leo wasn’t going to ignore this, as soon as he could get Raph alone he would talk to him. 

Luckily there was some sort of sporting match on tv that Raph had stayed up late to watch and by the time it had finished, everyone else in the lair was asleep, making it the perfect time to talk to his brother. 

“Raph?” Leo called out to his brother, who was turning off the television set. 

“Yeah?” Raph said, fighting the urge to turn around just walk to his room. 

“Can we talk?” He asked, making no move towards his brother, fearful he would back away and possibly run off. 

“What about?”

“About last night.”

"Nah, I don’t-”

“I’m sorry.” Leo said, interrupting his brother. “I clearly made you uncomfortable last night...I didn’t know that...that was what I liked and I thought that you liked it as well but clearly you didn’t. I hope that you can forgive me so that we can work past this.” Leo said and waited for his brother to reply or to leave, hoping that the first would happen. 

“I thought I’d made ya’ uncomfortable.” Raph said and due to Leo’s confused look, he continued. “When ya’ bit me and I saw the blood...it...really turned me on and I thought that you just carried on to make me happy but...you liked that?”

“Yes.” Leo confirmed and a wide grin became to spread across his face.  

“So...ya’ going ta’ bed?” Raph asked, looking up at his brother’s bedroom door. 

“I am, would you care to join me?” Leo asked, turning away before his brother answered him. The thought of Leo leaving more marks on his body, drawing more blood as Leo used him made him hard under his shell and he raced after his brother.


	3. Candles

**Candles**

_with Michelangelo_

 

Michelangelo stepped into Leo’s room and let out a low whistle at the number of candles that were dotted around the room.

“What’s with all the candles...we’re not gonna meditate are we?” Mikey whined and Leo chuckled, shaking his head.

“No Mikey, I just thought that it would be nice…” Leo blushed, not finishing his sentence and a wide smile spread across Mikey’s face, understanding why Leo had called Mikey to his candle lit bedroom.

“Aw, Leo, you did this for me?” Mikey said, blinking as though he was fluttering his eyelashes and Leo rolled his eyes, although his face continued to burn and not from the heat of the candles.

“I know that...you like a certain amount of romance during our...intimate moments, so I thought you might like this.” Leo said, not sure of himself and embarrassed, which made Mikey have to hold back his awe.

“Leo...this is...this is really nice, the last romantic thing anyone did for me was buy me chocolate.” Mikey smiled, looking around the room, noting that there were no candles within arm’s reach of Leo’s ever tidy bed, which could only mean they would be using that bed.

“So...does this mean I’m top turtle tonight?” Mikey grinned and Leo nodded as he began slowly removing his gear and Mikey followed suit, although tugging his gear off and throwing it to one side whilst Leo neatly folded his and put it away.

Once they were both undressed, Mikey pushed Leo onto the bed and for a second just enjoyed the look of his leader underneath him before kissing him, his hands running up and down Leo’s sides as he enjoyed a fierce battle of tongues with his brother.

“Mikey…” Leo moaned, breaking their kiss and causing the orange banded turtle to whine at the loss of contact, but his mood soon changed as his hand moved down to Leo’s tail and found something to be in the way.

“Did you plug yourself?” Mikey asked loudly and Leo winced slightly.

“Yes...I thought you might be a bit...impatient.” Leo said and Mikey grinned as he slowly moved the plug out of his brother and dropped it on the floor. Leo made a mental note to pick it up as disinfect the toy for future use.

The sight of Leo’s wet and ready entrance was enough to make Mikey drop down. He wrapped a hand around himself as he rubbed his other hand against Leo’s lower plastron, trying to get his erection to make an appearance, not wanting to be all take and no give.

As soon as Leo’s cock came out of hiding Mikey plunged his length into Leo, pumping him in time with his thrusts, trying desperately to hit the spot inside his brother that would cause him to see stars and hopefully get a loud noise out of his brother. Aside from his churrs which were harder to hold back, Leo was usually silent during sex, especially if he was on the bottom, but Mikey was determined to have him crying out his name.

“You feel so awesome~” Mikey churred as he pinched the top of Leo’s cock, causing a small yelp to sound from his brother.

“M-Mikey…” Leo groaned, reaching to grab a hold of his brother’s shoulders.

“Oh yeah, say my name.” Mikey churred, pumping his brother’s erection faster.

“Mikey...” Leo said again, his face becoming slightly flushed as he gave his brother what he wanted. His brothers flushed face underneath him, illuminated by the candles in the room, was a sight that Mikey wanted to look at forever, but it was also making it hard for Mikey to keep going, his body screaming for release.

For Leo, the sight of his brother above him, a deep lust in his eyes at hearing him call out his name, his skin glowing with candle light, was also a sight that was pushing him over the edge, but he wanted Mikey to enjoy himself, ending their love making when he was ready to, and he was sure that it was to be soon, he knew how to bring Mikey over the edge.

Pushing against his brother, and leaning his head back to expose his neck, Leo let out a low moan followed by a whine of Mikey’s name. Mikey’s reaction was almost instant, pushing deep into his brother and with a loud churr, he came and Leo let himself go, finishing himself off as Mikey’s hands were gripping the pillow either side of Leo’s head.

Leo caught Mikey before he collapsed on top of him and laughed lightly, helping Mikey lay down next to him as well as clean him up as Mikey seemed unable to move. Once they were both clean, Leo left the bed to extinguish all the candles in the room, leaving just the few nearest to them.

He took one last look at his brother’s sleeping face and smiled before blowing out the last few candles and crawling back into bed beside Michelangelo.


	4. Threesome

**Threesome**

_                  with Donatello  & Michelangelo  _

 

Despite the four turtles all being intimate with one another, they never spent the night with more than one brother, although it was clear that no one would be opposed to it, it was just something that none of the four knew how to do, how to approach the topic of being with two of his brothers or all of them instead of just one. 

Leonardo was about to change that, although his plan had fallen through at the last minute when Raph had decided he was going out with Casey for a night of beating up purple dragons and any other criminals that they came across before going back to Casey’s to drink and crash...they wouldn’t be seeing him for the rest of the night. 

Leo had decided tonight, Donnie, Mikey and himself would be the first three to be intimate in a group bigger than two, if all were to go his way. He’d asked his brothers to meet him in his room at 11pm, no earlier, no later and had given no other instructions and information, leaving his younger brothers confused and yet curious. They’d not been able to concentrate on video games or projects and had been watching the clocks nearest to them, counting down until it was time and as soon as it turned eleven, they were on their feet and in front of their leader’s bedroom, both knocking and waiting for Leo to open his door. 

The door opened and the two brothers walked into the dark room, barely illuminated by the few candles dotted around the room.

“Leo?” Mikey called out, not seeing his brother anywhere in the room. 

The door closed behind them and Leo’s silhouette could just be made out before he walked into better lighting. 

“Leo, what’s going on?” Donnie asked.

“The four of us have been intimate for a very long time now, but we seem to split into couples and never a threesome or foursome and tonight that’s going to change.” Leo explained and a wide smile spread across Mikey’s face while a shy smile appeared on Donnie’s. 

“Dude, finally!” Mikey exclaimed, jumping onto his brother’s bed whilst stripping himself of his gear. 

“I think that’s Mikey’s way of volunteering to bottom.” Leo said as he worked the knot out of his purple banded brother’s mask and letting it drop to the floor before doing the same to his own. 

“Wait, what?” Mikey asked and was immediately pounced on by his eldest brother. 

Whilst Leo ravaged Mikey’s mouth, Donnie stripped himself of his clothing and helped Leo out of his own before pulling out a tube of lube from Leo’s drawer in his bedside table. Leo took the lube from his brother, lifting up so that Mikey could release his erection and spread his legs. 

“Eager Mikey?” Leo teased as he coated his finger with lube.

“Just hurry up and do me, Leo.” Mikey moaned, arching his back and moving toward his brother’s finger. Leo was happy to oblige, pressing into his brother’s willing body as he looked over to Donatello. The look in his brother’s eyes told Donnie all that he needed to know and he walked around the bed and straddled his brother’s chest, releasing his erection. 

“Open up Mike.” Donnie said and Mikey happily obliged, taking his brother’s entire length into his mouth, whilst gripping his brother’s shapely behind to help control the thrusts into his mouth.   

Gripping the base of the orange banded ninja’s erection, Leo began thrusting faster into him, causing Mikey to cry out around Donnie’s erection. 

“Oh god, Mikey.” Donnie moaned and moved with Mikey’s thrusts into his mouth, to try and bring himself over the edge inside the warmth of his brother’s mouth. 

The three of them moved together, racing towards their peaks, Leo rutting into is youngest brother’s body, Mikey being jacked off by Leo and Donnie using Mikey’s hot, wet mouth. It didn’t take long for Donnie to let out a low churr and moan as he came down his brother’s throat, the feeling of his brother swallowing around him made the purple banded turtles eyes roll back into his head. 

Donnie moved off of Mikey and collapsed on his shell on the bed as he watched his brothers through hooded eyes. The sight of his brother’s having sex was very arousing and it didn’t take long for Donnie’s erection to come back to life and he wrapped a hand around his still slightly sensitive organ and began some slow pumps. 

“Ah, Leo!” Mikey cried out as he came all over his brother’s hand and his own plastron. Now that Mikey had reached his peak, Leo lifted his brother’s legs above his shoulders so that he could thrust into his deeper, using his brother’s body to reach his orgasm, which took barely another minute. 

Both Leo and Mikey were trying to catch their breath when they notice Donnie stroking his erection as he watched them. 

“I think Donnie needs a little help.” Mikey grinned, looking at his elder brother. Mikey had already gotten Donnie off with his mouth, now it was Leo’s turn. 

Crawling to the side and over to Donnie, Leo bumped his beak against Donnie’s before he kissed him deeply. Pulling away before Donnie wanted him to and kissing his way down his neck and plastron before reaching Donnie’s penis. Taking him into his mouth, he deep throating him straight away, causing Donnie to yell out and Mikey to grin widely. 

Leo had come to Mikey a few weeks ago with a request that had actually made Leo blush and stutter. He’d asked Mikey to help him get better at giving oral, since Mikey was the best out of the four of them. He’d even successful taught Leo to deep throat, as could be seen by Leo’s head bobbing up and down on the genius cock. 

With the new techniques that Leo had learnt, it didn’t take Donnie to cry out as his reached his orgasm and Leo swallowed what his brother had to offer. 

The three of them were spread across Leo’s bed, exhausted from their activities, but happy and sated. All three of them excited for the next time and even more so when they could get Raphael involved. 


	5. Sloppy Seconds

**Sloppy Seconds**

_                          with Donatello  & Raphael  _

 

This was not the way Raphael had expected to spend his evening. Leonardo had made it very clear that he was going to be sharing his bed this evening with the red banded turtle, which warranted no complaints from the hot head, Leo could be a complete freak in the sheets and Raph was ready for some of that action tonight. He hadn’t expected Donatello to be waiting for them in Leo’s room when they had finished watching their movie and called it a night. 

Donnie was already undressed and sat at the end of the bed, although upon seeing the red and blue banded turtles walk into the room he stood up and looked at Leo, as though he was waiting for an instruction.

“Donnie will be joining us tonight.” Leo said, reading his hot headed brother’s mind and sharing a slight smile with Donatello. 

“And what exactly do ya’ have planned for tonight?” Raph asked, not moving from his spot by the door.

“Why don’t you make yourself comfortable on the bed.” Leo said and Raph was going to challenge his brother, but decided against it and did as he said. “On your hands and knees.” Leo ordered and Raph glared at him but did what his brother asked, although kept his tail over his entrance. 

“Lift your tail Raph.” Leo ordered and Raph growled before doing what he was told. “Would you like to go first?” Leo asked Donnie who looked at his brother with a shocked expression. Donnie never topped Raph, well, he had but he could count on one hand the number of times that he had and given that he had three fingers…

“Um, I don’t know.” Donnie muttered, flushing at the looks on his brother’s faces.

“It’s okay Donnie, I’ll go first.” Leo said, cupping one of his brother’s cheeks in his hand and giving him a short kiss before walking back around to Raphael. “Pass me some lube Donnie? I’m sure Raphael wouldn’t like me to go in dry...even if he does get off on pain.” Leo teased and Raph growled, he could by the tone in his older brother’s voice and his words that Leo was very turned on, he was rarely vulgar otherwise. 

Leo put less lube than usual on his finger before pressing it into his brother, making sure that his brother could feel just a bit of pain with his prepping. Whilst Leo worked his finger in and out of his brother he gestured to Donnie to move around the front of their brother.

“Open up Raphie.” Donnie churred as he dropped down in front of his brother’s face. Raph glared up at him before turning back to his brother’s lengthy erection and opened his mouth wide. Slowly Donnie slid into his brother’s warm mouth and began thrusting in and out at a pace that felt good for him and wasn’t uncomfortable for his older brother.

Despite the fact Raphael was very aroused, he hadn’t dropped down yet and Leo knew that his brother was just being stubborn and not giving into his arousal. Leo was going to change that. 

Still with one hand inside of his brother, readying him for his erection, his other hand began rubbing at the slight bump in his lower plastron and just skimming over the skin of his erection that was ever so slightly peeking out. He then moved his hand to fondle his brother’s tail and then alternated between the two before his brother’s large organ made its appearance.

Both of Leo’s hands moved away from his brother, who whined ever so slightly at the loss of contact and he lined up his slick erection with the well prepped hole. He pressed all in with one thrust, causing Raph to move forward slightly and send Donnie deeper down his throat. With a strangled cry, Donnie began thrusting faster into his brother’s mouth. 

At the same pace as his brother, Leo began moving in and out of Raphael, enjoying the feeling of his brother around him as he raced towards his orgasm, not holding back like he knew Raph was going to. 

With a quiet cry of his brother’s name, Leo emptied himself inside of him, rocking slightly. Donnie was very close to the edge but held off, wanting to finish inside of his brother’s ass and not his mouth. 

When Leo pulled away from the red banded turtle, he gave his back side a hard smack before smiling at the genius, who took that as an invitation to take his place. Thrusting into his brother without warning, he began rutting into him, causing various noises to sound from the hot head as he tried not to show how much he was enjoying himself, enjoying being used by two of his siblings. 

It didn’t take long for Donnie to come, churring loudly as he released inside his brother.

Raph was churring non-stop but still hadn’t come. His stubbornness making both Leo and Donnie roll their eyes before they moved on Raph, pushing him onto his shell and moving so they were either side of him. Just as Raph was about to ask them what they were doing, both went for his erection, licking either side from base to tip and meeting at the top with a passionate kiss before making their way back down. 

Watching his brother’s both go down on him, as well as the feeling of both their tongues caressing his hot flesh, pushed him to the edge and ended up coming in Donnie’s mouth, as Leo continued pumping the base of his erection. 

“So?” Raph heard Leo say, although unsure if he was talking to him or Donnie.

“Your theory was right...even his sloppy seconds were tight.” Donnie laughed. “Maybe next time we’’ll invite Mikey and see what his thirds are like.”

Raph groaned as his brothers laughed. 


	6. Bite Marks

**Bite Marks**

_                 with Donatello  _

 

The toned olive green body underneath him quivered as he once again latched onto his neck, kissing, licking and nibbling at the skin on one side before moving to the other, repeating his actions, enjoying the sounds he was drawing out of Donatello. 

“Mm, Leo.” Donnie moaned, arching as much as his shell allowed, trying to get Leo to stop teasing him and actually fuck him. “Leo, please.”

Smiling against his lovers skin, he inhaled his scent, enjoying the way that his mate smelt when he was as turned on as he currently was and as much as he wanted to continued savouring the taste of his brother’s body he wanted to be inside him just as bad. 

He moved down so that he was between his mates thighs and bit Donatello’s left inner thigh, enjoying the yelp and churr that sounded from his brother. He moved from his brothers thigh to his entrance and pushed his finger inside the already prepped hole, teasing him just a little bit more. 

“Leo!” Donnie whined and Leo grinned. He’d teased his brother enough. 

Straightened up, Leo lined up his cock with his brother’s entrance, pushing in with one lunge, filling his brother up and churring at the feeling, he was always so tight and warm. Lunging forward Leo caught his brother’s collar bone in his mouth and bit down, just hard enough to bite the skin and cause Donnie to cry out. 

Keeping his hold on Donnie he thrust wildly into his brother, racing towards his climax, hitting the bottom turtle’s prostate with every other thrust, it wasn’t long before Donnie came all over their plastrons. Seconds later, Leo came in his brother, pressing into his body deeply whilst letting go of Donnie’s collar bone to bite his shoulder. 

It took a lot to pull away from his brother’s warmth, but he needed to check his brother’s bites, to check that he hadn’t hurt him too badly. He rolled off of Donatello and to his side, checking the marks left behind from their love making, frowning at the one on Donnie’s collar bone which had drawn blood and looked like it would bruise.

“Leo, it’s fine.” Donnie moaned.

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m fine, you know I would have told you if I didn’t like it.” Donnie murmured, having a hard time staying awake to have this conversation with his brother.

Leo decided to not push his brother even further tonight, instead he would check him out when they woke up, assessing the marks even more. 

As usual, Leo was the first to wake and his eyes immediately turned on Donatello. Small purple marks were dotted around his neck from the biting and suckling, but he was sure they would fade in the next day or two. His shoulder was slightly bruised and his collarbone...had a very large and nasty looking bruise across it in a large circle like shape, the same shape as his bite mark. 

The small bruises between his thighs were ignored as Leo focused on the bruise on his lovers collarbone. He was very lucky that his father had gone to visit the Ancient One in Japan for the next couple of weeks, the bruise would be gone by the time he was home, he couldn’t even begin to imagine what his father would say to him. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Donnie moved and groaned lowly. 

“Donnie?”

“Hm?” Donnie mumbled as he stretched, his hand grazing the large bruise. 

“Are you okay?” He asked and his answer was a small churr that came from the genius turtle touching his bruises and bite marks that had been left on him by his leader.

“You didn’t leave as many as I thought you would.” Donnie said, glancing at his brother, a challenge in his eyes, one Leo was happy to accept, climbing on top of his brother and attaching his mouth to the bruised collarbone. It wasn’t often that he could leave these marks on his brother, the first time that he did Splinter had punished him severely thinking he had hurt Donatello and was shocked and surprised to find that these marks had been given consensually. 

The look on his father’s face had caused him to be very embarrassed and made sure all the marks he made on his brother could easily be covered, but now his father was away, he could leave as many bite marks and bruises and other marks as he wanted, knowing they’d heal up before he returned home. 


	7. Shower

**Shower **

_             with Raphael  _

 

It was late, very late and Leo should have been in bed hours ago, instead he’d spent his entire evening in the dojo, sparring against an invisible opponent before finally deciding to go to bed, not without first having a shower. He’d stripped himself of his ‘clothes’ before stepping into the shower and setting it at just the right temperature.  

Resting his hands against the wall, he bent his head forward so that the warm water to could run over and soothe his neck, shoulders and scar. 

He heard the slight creak of the bathroom door open and had wished he’d locked the door, but he was far too tired to think about locking it, all he wanted was a shower to relax him so that he could go to bed and get a few hours of decent sleep before he needed to be up.  

A warm body pressed against his back that he immediately recognised as Raphael’s. 

“I’m trying to shower.”

“Thought I’d join ya’”

“What are you doing up at this time?” Leo questioned, changing the subject. 

“Was gonna ask ya’ the same thing.” Raph said as he wrapped his arms around his brother’s middle. “Do ya’ need help sleeping?”

“I thought I could wear myself out enough to get to sleep...but I can’t.”

“So...ya’ need some help?” Raph asked as his hands moved lower. Leo didn’t answer but his head did roll back to rest on his brother’s shoulder, exposing his neck which Raph took advantage of, kissing the light green skin and biting, to tease, not to mark.

Raph massaged the tops of his brother’s thighs before making his way inwards to his brother’s hidden manhood, happy to find there was already a slight bump there. One hand moved back to Leo’s thighs to stimulate the skin there as his other hand worked on getting Leo’s penis out into the open. 

As soon as Leo dropped down, the hand that was on his thigh moved around to play with his tail and entrance, pushing in slowly before he began to prep his brother. Leo hadn’t expected they’d have sex, only that they would bring each other off, but he didn’t mind nor care, he was sure whatever Raphael was going to do to him was going to wear him out enough to go to sleep. 

Occasionally Raph’s finger would brush against his prostate, making him churr and twitch and each time that happened, Raph would kiss Leo lightly, before returning to his neck. 

Raph’s prep work was thorough and time consuming, something unusual for the red banded turtle and Leo was beginning to grow impatient. 

“Raph…” He moaned, trying to get Raph to speed up and what he got in return was a deep chuckle. 

“Ya’ want me Leo?” He asked, biting down on his brother’s exposed neck. A moan of the red banded turtle’s name was his only reply and he took that as a yes. 

Raph pulled his finger out of his brother’s hole and manuaved him so that he was bending forward and his hands were pressed against the wall for stability. Once Leo was in position, he filled Leo’s empty hole with his cock, slowly rocking into him before picking up the pace, screwing his brother as he pumped his erection, trying to get him off quickly. 

“God ya’ feel so good.” Raph churred, using some dirty talk, which he knew Leo secretly loved, to make his brother come. “Love ya’ like this, bent over, taking all that I give ya’.” He said and with a smack of Leo’s backside the leader came, all over the shower wall and with a small cry on his lips. 

It didn’t take much longer for Raph to come, having to hold his brother up whilst his thrusts became manic, reaching for his climax. 

“That tire ya’ out?” Raph asked and laughed when Leo moaned slightly, obviously too tired to respond to him. The shower had washed away most of their mess, but once he pulled out of his brother, he had some mess he’d have to clean up himself. One hand holding onto his brother, he grabbed a washcloth to clean his brother’s backside before throwing it into the wash basket and turning the shower off.

“Come on, let’s get ya’ ta’ bed.” Raph said, taking some of Leo’s weight as they made their way from the bathroom to the leader’s room. He helped Leo into bed and was going to leave when a hand caught his wrist. 

“Leo?”

“Stay.” Leo said, letting go off his brother’s wrist and he moved across his bed to make enough room for his brother to join them, which Raph did, pressing up close to his brother, happy to find his brother asleep in seconds. 


	8. Collar

**Collar**

_          with Michelangelo _

 

“Donnie said you had some kinky stuff but I didn’t think you’d have one of these.” Mikey said, touching the thin leather collar around his neck and placing his finger in the ring at the front.  

“I have many items, I’d just rather use this one on you.” Leo said, walking behind his naked brother. 

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?” Mikey said as his brother rested his hands on his hips. 

“I like the idea of being able to tame you.” Leo said in a low voice by the side of his youngest brother’s head. 

“Oh...okay.” Mikey said, not sure what his brother was going to do to him. 

“On your knees.” Leo said and when Mikey didn’t respond straight away Leo dragged his brother to the ground by his collar. 

“Damn Dude, give me a second.” Mikey said as he started to push himself up onto his knees from where his brother had pulled him down onto the floor. 

“You’ll do as I tell you.” Leo demanded with another tug of the collar and Mikey looked up at his brother, wondering whether or not this ‘game’ was going to require a safe word. 

“Leo-”

“And you’ll speak when I tell you too.” Leo said, dragging him over to the edge of the bed. “Climb onto the bed, remain on your hands and knees.” Leo ordered and Mikey did what he was told, not really feeling the ‘roleplay’ but he wasn’t in pain or uncomfortable, so he went along with what his brother asked of him. 

Leo moved around the room, but Mikey dare not watch him do so in case he was yanked around again as Leo hadn’t said he could watch him. When Leo came back into view, he saw that he had a leash in his hand and wondered if he was going to put it through the ring. 

Instead Leo used it to strike his backside.

“Ow!” Mikey cried out as the material hit him and prepare himself for another hit, but after a few minutes, nothing else had touched him. Mikey had not thought any pain play would come into their love making tonight, even though he had known if might be kinky.

“Rest on your elbows, head down and raise your tail.” It was only when Leo said that, that he’d noticed his tail was pressed down tightly over his entrance, probably due to the pain he had just endured.

Instead of answering his brother, he just did what he was told, although he couldn’t stop his tail from shaking when Leo touched it. It shook even more when he felt the front of Leo’s thighs touch the back of his as well as a hot erection pressed close to his backside and whilst Leo seemed very aroused, Mikey could not be further from it.

Again he prepared himself to be entered dry and roughly, but instead his brother’s hand snaked underneath to feel at his lower plastron and the other held his backside. Feeling no bump or soft flesh like he would usually find, Leo pulled away from his brother, crashing back to reality. 

“Mikey?” Leo said and releasing why Mikey wasn’t responding to him, he spoke again. “Mikey, you can answer me.”

“...Okay.” 

“Mikey.” Leo said again, wanting to touch his brother...but held himself back. “Mikey, I’m sorry, I took things too far without thinking about how you might feel...I...I lost myself...Mikey, I’m so sorry.” Leo apologised, words tumbling out of his mouth before he had a chance to really think about what he was saying. 

Slowly, Mikey moved so that he was kneeling at the top of the bed, faced away from his brother. Taking a deep breath, Mikey turned around and he felt a tug in his chest at the expression on Leo’s face...he’d never seen so much emotion on his brother’s face and that fact that it was sadness and horror at what he had done, hurt him.

“It’s okay.” Mikey said and crawled towards Leo. 

“It’s not Mikey, we’ve all discussed this before, safe-” Mikey cut Leo off with a short kiss. 

“Live and learn bro’” Mikey said, smiling and managed to get a small smile out of his brother and have him another kiss. “We can try this again sometime...just with safe words in place and maybe...not so rough.”

“Of course...Mikey-”

“Come on bro’ let’s forget about tonight.” Mikey said and crawled under the covers of his brother’s bed. “Let’s catch some z’s.”

“Aren’t you going to take the collar off?” Leo asked as he positioned himself next to his brother. 

“Nah, I’ll keep it on for tomorrow morning.”

“Why tomorrow morning?” Leo asked and Mikey grinned. 

“I’m gonna give you another chance.” 


	9. Punishment

**Punishment**

_                    with Raphael  & Michelangelo _

 

“Ya’ gonna pay this time Mikey.” Raph growled, getting ready to leap, Leo by his side ready to do the same to their baby brother.

"Good luck with that bro’ you know you can’t catch me.” Mikey teased, bouncing in front of the entrance of their home.  

“That’s why I bought Leo along.” Raph grinned. 

“Enough is enough Michelangelo.” Leo growled and Mikey began to feel ever so slightly nervous. With his two eldest brothers in front of him, he had nowhere but out of the lair to go and that was banned by Master Splinter. There had been a lot of threats against their lives from numerous gangs that was enough to ban any and all topside activity, which had left to a very bored Michelangelo, who had decided to prank all of his brothers. 

Donnie had locked himself in his lab after falling victim to two of his younger brothers pranks so Raph and Leo had fallen victim to many more and both had, had enough. 

Mikey pounced to his left and Leo was after him, chasing after his brother whilst Raph went in the other direction, trying to corner him again but this time they wouldn’t let him escape. 

It only took one wrong move and Mikey was caught, he’d gone to leap away from his eldest brother and landed funny on his foot and fell right into Raphael who had a tight hold on him and wasn’t going to let him get away. 

“I think we should take this somewhere more private.” Leo said, speaking to Raphael but looking directly at Michelangelo. Mikey felt a tingle of excitement stir up inside him, he knew sex was on the table but he was also nervous about just what Raph and Leo were going to do with him. 

Raph and Leo had manhandled him upstairs and to Leo’s room and threw him onto the bed, on his shell so that he could look up at the two standing at the end of the bed. 

“Listen bro’s I’m only having a bit of fun, can’t you take a joke?” Mikey laughed nervously. 

“I know how to take a joke Mike, but ya’ ain’t funny, neither are ya’ pranks.”

“Some places are off limits Michelangelo, as are some activities, our training is to be taken seriously and not some game for you to play.” Leonardo lectured and Mikey laughed, remembering back a few days ago where he had slicked the floor in the dojo just before Raph and Leo sparred against each other, the two of them had just got into a fight before practice and were too annoyed with each other to notice how shiny the floor was. 

“Not my fault you didn’t notice bro’” 

“The dojo is off limits Michelangelo, I though Master Splinter had this discussion with you.”

“Did he?” Mikey asked with a shrug and a grin and Leo took a deep breath whilst Raph growled lowly. 

“Ya’ pull anythin’ like that again and I’ll use ya’ as my punching bag.” Raph threatened and Mikey laughed at his brother. 

“Oh come on bro’ it was just a joke!” 

“Yeah well, they stop now.” Raph said as he began stripping himself, starting with his mask and making his way down. 

“So you’re gonna punish me with sex?” Mikey said, leaning back on his hands as he watched his brother undress. “That sounds like a nightmare!” Mikey said just before a slap pushed his head to the side. Turning his head back he looked wide eyed at the leader in blue. “What the hell?”

“The safe word is Orange.” Leo said before he too started undressing. Mikey felt his heart start racing, not just because he had been slapped by his brother and no doubt would be again, but because he liked it, and it was something that he had only mentioned to Raph once, although he thought the red banded turtle hadn’t heard him, well, he had and apparently had told Leo. 

“Turn over.” Raph ordered and after a second of hesitation Mikey did what he was told. A loud smack sounded around the room as Leo’s palm hit Mikey’s backside.

“Ow!” Mikey cried as he felt the shock of the smack go straight to his groin. His face began to heat up and he felt the beginning of an erection press again his shell, which did not go unnoticed by his red banded brother. 

“Oh yeah, we know.” Raph grinned and Mikey looked at Leo to see the same grin on his face and groaned. 

Mikey’s backside received smack after smack until his erection dropped down into the open and swung between his legs. It didn’t remained untouched for very long as Raph wrapped his hand around Mikey’s dick and began roughly pumping it as Leo moved around him, away from his backside for a few seconds before returning, letting him know where he was by hitting his extremely sore backside again. 

When a wet finger pressed against his entrance, he knew what Leo had moved to get. The finger slowly made its way entirely into his brother and then began moving in and out of him, slowly prepping him before he started to get rough, not too much that it would cause him any pain but enough for Mikey to thoroughly enjoy himself, so much he was having trouble holding back. 

That was soon solved as something very snug clamped around his cock and he knew that one of his brother’s had put a cock ring on him. 

“Ya don’t get ta’ come until we want ya’ to.” Raph said, pulling Mikey’s chin up so that he could look into his brother’s eyes. “And that ain’t gonna be any time soon.” Raph said as he released his cock in front of Mikey, bumping his beak just slightly before moving so it was mouth level with the orange banded turtle. 

Just as Raph put his cock in his brother’s mouth, Leo shoved his entire erection inside him, causing Mikey to gag slightly out of surprise before he was able to relax his throat and suck his brother off, hoping that if he brought his brothers off quickly they would end their punishment and let him come. 

Unfortunately that didn’t happen, bringing his brother’s off once wasn't enough, neither was twice...or thrice, neither was both of them taking him at the same time. It must have been a couple of hours before the red and blue banded turtles took the cock ring off him and finally allowed him to come before collapsing on the bed. 

Mikey lay on the bed, covered in sweat and come and panting like he had just run several marathons. Raph and Leo looked down at their brother and grinned, this might just keep Mikey from pranking them for a little while...if not, they’d just have to repeat the lesson. 


	10. Afterglow

**Afterglow**

_                with Donatello, Raphael  & Michelangelo  _

 

Leo was struggling to catch his breath after the intense bout of sex he and his brothers had just engaged in. A light film of sweat covered their bodies as well as other fluids that they were far too tired and relaxed to clean up. 

Looking across at his three brothers he smiled, noting how sated and relaxed they looked. It made him feel at ease, knowing that everything was good with the four of them now, that they were all happy and comfortable with their relationship.

The beginning of their relationship had been a rocky one, they had always been very close to each other, closer than human siblings would be, because of their limited access to all that the humans had. As soon as their feelings for for each other became deeper, they’d been hit by their very first mating seasons and their hormones had gone crazy leading them to turn to each other for sexual release.  

For almost a month afterwards the four brothers had been on edge around each other, it was so bad that Master Splinter noticed and they were banned from patrolling or doing anything as a group topside for their own safety. It had also led to them having to reveal what had happened between them to their father, which they thought would go down very badly...but it didn’t.

Master Splinter was very supportive and understanding of what had happened between them, although was not happy about the way they had acted after becoming intimate but did understand why they did. He encourage each of the four turtle brothers to think about what had happened and to think deeply about how they truly felt about it. 

It was less than a week after that and the brothers all sat down together and talked about what happened...which led to another night in the bedroom, this time without their hormones controlling them, only their own love and lust for each other. That was the first night Leo remembers looking across at all three of his brothers in the same state of afterglow as they were tonight. 

Leo had always had a deep love for his brothers, deeper than most people love their own siblings, but that love was different now, in a way which would not be accepted by the humans above them but they did not care about their opinion, all of their close friends and their father knew about their change in relationships and they were all happy for them and supportive and that was all that they needed. 

“What are you thinking about?” Donnie mumbled against Leo’s side. 

“Us...at the beginning.” Leo said, using the arm that was wrapped around his brother to stroke his arm. 

“All the drama?” Donnie smiled, causing one to blossom on Leo’s face as well.

“Yes...all the drama.”

“A necessary evil to get to where we are now.” Donnie said, becoming more awake now that he was talking to Leo and being so close to his brother’s body and the smell of their sex still in the air was starting to work him up. 

“Like...right now?” Leo chuckled, moving so that he was on his side facing Donnie. 

“Mm.” Donnie hummed before closing the distance and kissing his brother, pulling him towards him until Leo was on top, his fingers making sure that Donnie was still stretched and ready to go before entering him.  

Their movements and sounds woke their brothers, who quickly joined in with Mikey going down on Donnie whilst Raph got to work prepping Leo ready for his cock, making sure that he was stretched enough that he wouldn’t be hurt but he would still feel pain with his pleasure. It didn’t take the four long to reach their peaks and to convert back into the sweaty pile of bodies that they were before.

Leo took one last glance across his brothers before closing his eyes, letting his endorphins take him to sleep. 


End file.
